


Aftermath of The Apocalypse

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Sonic Forces, Stitches, Survival, left off listeners name and gender so everyone can enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: After the Events of Sonic Forces a survivor of the apocalypse finds an injured and defeated Infinite The Jackal but knows him and isn't sure if he should be saved but being the kind hearted person they decide to give him a second chance.
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so this is another Sonic Fanfic i came up with so just to let you know i never played Sonic forces but i saw all the cutscenes and did some research on Infinite to learn more about him so i might make some mistakes about the game. it takes place after this game but please be nice and hopefully you enjoy it.
> 
> And i love Infinite and want him to be rewritten so i'm kind of gonna do that so enjoy. 
> 
> Also one last thing the Listener is an anthro animal character but will leave off species, name and gender so all of you can enjoy and imagine who you want the listener to be so it'll go with pronouns like "Buddy" or "pal" just so you don't get confused enjoy.

The Sky was still dark and polluted the air was still and stinky a sick brown color, no birds chirping no blue skies. It was hard to tell if it was night or day you feel absolutely starving you barely eaten in a long time. You walked around the glassless dirty ground and piles of rubbish nothing but dust was once a land of green and blue, you still kept wiping the tears out of your eyes even through your goggles the dust somehow got into your eyes making you rub on them constantly. 

You felt really dizzy you also haven't been very lucky finding clean water either you knew you won't last long but you must not stop now. So you kept going not running or jogging walking slow and steady to save energy. Then when you looked with your head up you found a nearby abandoned gas station you make a small gasp and walk to it, your legs were sore from all the walking but you forgot all about it you hoped the gas station has anything you can eat you were getting pretty desperate. 

So you walked to the entrance the small convenience store it was small broken glass windows, the door was hanging by one hinge, the white paint was dark grey and covered in mud and graffiti, parts of the ceiling were missing and hanging blown from the wind. The lights were out meaning it lost power so you look into your bag hanging around your shoulder and pull out a small flashlight and turn it on you look around and slowly step in. 

"This place is too quiet" you whispered to yourself you first looked around if anyone else is in here "Hello" you said a little louder no answer your voice just echoed around the store. You went to the cash register and looked down from the other side of the counter no one was here. but then you notice that the cash register it was intact you looked at it and used your flashlight to break open the small sliding opening in the bottom. After it made a click and opened you smiled it had some money in it quite a lot, you did feel a bit bad about taking it you were always raised right well before this happened. You hesitated a bit but this is no time to be nice and generous you are hungry you might die, so you take the money and put it in your wallet you can use it when you find any parts of the city still intact and any survivors rebuilding you can buy some food when you find them. 

You look around the hallway the floor was covered in bad food not good to eat boxes of cereal, broken glass and the open fridges were out of power and the milk, cheese and microwave pizza's all gone bad you sighed then you look some more, you noticed some food was untouched and still on the shelves so you find some small packages of cereal, chips, trail mix, and beef jerky and take it all as much as your back pack can carry of course you felt bad you knew steeling was wrong but you had to remember this is for a good reason the world is pretty much gone so why bother. 

"I think i got all i could find, i better scram so no one else will find me and take my shit" you said to yourself and quickly make a dash right before grabbing a six back of beer cans with you it was a good day to drink. 

\--------------------

Later on you went back home or whatever you want to call it your home was destroyed a long time ago thanks to that menacing floating jackal you remembered you still don't know who he was or why he did this to your home city you tried not to let your emotions get the better of you thinking about it and moping doesn't make things better you just have to keep going life goes on no matter what happens and you remembered the promise you had with your friends. 

You ate a piece of Beef jerky and walked on by heading to where you've been surviving in you found it some time ago a large broken down RV a large Class A model it was big and perfect to make shelter in. it wasn't all in pieces just not in good condition to drive. You walked out in the open again but you weren't very far from your city you dared not to look at it. It wasn't like how it once was making you look at it we'll remind you of that day. 

Your train of thought was distracted by a loud sound was it another sand storm? you darted your head in every direction, there was no wind you looked around up and down trying to find the source then in the sky you saw something it looked like a shooting star but was red and a little too close to the sky you stared at it as it flew right past you then it landed to the ground pretty far from you. Your dry bloodshot eyes all wide from the shock this was nothing you've seen before.

"What the hell was that should i go investigate or go back to the RV? Eh i got nothing really to do i better check it out?" You say and walk to the direction of the crash you took out your compass to check where the red light went it went about North East so you walk to that direction. 

You walk for about 10 minutes and then you find what appears to be some garbage site a lot of piles of trash were around and the smell your snout scrunched up the stench was so bad you thought your nose was bleeding. You kept going curiosity got to you, you start looking around the piles where that red thing landed then you saw a bit of smoke there was a large pile of trash it was tall and wide so you decide to climb up the pile.

As you got to the top you looked down seeing where the smoke was coming from as you did you froze, your blood ran cold, eyes wide as they can be, you couldn't even breathe. You were not prepared for what you discovered. Someone you hoped you never see again it was him the Black masked Jackal who destroyed your home you were so lost in thought that the pile of trash you were standing on fell apart and you slipped down falling right next to The Jackal. 

"AHHH!! ow the hell" you yell then you got a better look at him he was unconscious then as you looked closer you saw that he was hurt his mask which you still get nightmare's from, half of it was missing exposing a closed eye blood was streaming down his nose then his chest it was all bloody and what looked to be maybe pieces of broken pinkish-red glass fused into his flesh making it a bloody mess he wasn't breathing, a second you felt bad for him looks like he had seen better day just like yourself. 

Then you remembered who he was the one who destroyed your home you then get angry at him as you stand up.

You, its you i don't know who you are but i saw you before you're the one who destroyed my home you destroyed my whole life now look at you injured and weak HA what a sick joke huh punk you're better off rotting away like this pile of trash."

You say to him even though he didn't hear any of it you turned around and started climbing off then for no reason you look back at him, he looked hurt, weak and scared like he took a lot of shit. it then triggered your memories ones of when you had a group of friends when they were scared and hurt then in a flash a memory of you and your friends running for their lives from the attack them getting struck and their bloody faces you then screech and drop down from climbing you grab your head and grunt. 

"No stop no no no no not this stop it stop it" You hit your head trying to stop the horrible memory from going to you, then look at the injured Jackal again you felt bad seeing him like this and you hated it you knew what he did what he did to your friends and city. But seeing him like this helpless and weak unable to fend for himself. You knew those feelings all too well. 

You had a good heart and cuz of how you started in life you knew that sometimes people do bad things or hurt others cuz they are hurt inside and you did understand second chances he did look pretty young. Your instincts took in. 

"*sigh* i feel regret doing this but i never leave a man behind, this is not a good place to die your coming with me then" You say as you walk to the injured Jackal you place two fingers next to his neck to check his pulse it was there but slow he was still alive but barely so despite your hesitance and doubts you slowly take one arm under his legs and one around his head and lift him off carrying him bridal style. 

You then place him around your shoulder and climb back up the pile it was a bit of a struggle but you dit it and slide back to the ground and walk back to the RV. 

After 10 minutes of walking you see the RV in your sight and walk to it checking on The Jackal you kept an eye on his chest some on his blood got into your hoodie but easy fix he didn't move at all during the walk back so part of you hoped he was hanging in there.


	2. Chapter 2

Your whole body from head to toe are so tired from all that walking, carrying bags on your back, your heavy hoodie and pants and now the extra cargo in your arms of the Black injured jackal the one who took everything away from you. But you sighed in relief when you finally found your run down RV. Your designated shelter, you climb on the small flight of stairs to the small door with a little jostling you free your left hand and open the door and walk inside greeted by the stale still air of the RV the fairly clean floors the large bed where you sleep in on the end of the RV. 

It had no electricity in the RV, well you do have the keys to the RV but the engine is dead and some parts were destroyed and it can't be turned on so for light you used a bunch of lanterns, flashlights, candles and small spotlights hooked onto the ceiling and walls you found them in abandoned stores you took them a while ago for a source of light. there was a fridge but it was useless for storing food it can't work without electricity, you just use it to put all your beer and water in for safe keeping. so when you look for food you can only take snack foods like chips, trail mix, candy and cereal or any kind of food that doesn't need to be refrigerated. 

You look around where to place your new edition to your find, then you look at the green and brown striped polyester couch on the right side of The RV, it was long and perfect you walk to it and move some of your things out of the way and gently place him down using a pillow to support his head, and checking his pulse again it was still there but getting a little slower you needed to react now. So you walk to the small closet next to your bed where you put all your first aid gear you open the small door and take out a first aid kit and a small bottle of alcohol. 

After placing those items next to the black Jackal you quickly grad one of your small bottles of water from the counter and paper towels then you get right to work, opening the first aid kit putting on some while rubber gloves you take some tweezers and as slow as you could you removed the small pieces of the red glass or whatever it is off his flesh some were pretty simple since they were pretty big and some weren't so deep into his chest, but to the largest pieces you needed to be extra careful, as you removed one the hole was a bit deep and blood began to ooze out pretty fast. But you did this on yourself a few times so you kept your cool, you take a cotton ball put some alcohol in it and dab on it gently to stop the bleeding and clean the grime off and after removing all the pieces of the red glass you toss them in your trash can and you take out some water and a paper towel and gently clean his chest to avoid possible infections. 

after cleaning the blood and the dirt off the little wounds, you then take some cotton and cover the holes and then take some gauze and wrap it all around his chest wrapping around from back to chest then putting some tape on to keep it in place, you then check his pulse it was stabilizing, you then look at his face, your eyes squinted a bit from thinking how it might look so with shaky but steady hands you place your fingers on the edge of the mask and slowly pull it off, you never saw his face before so you were a little curious. 

After you removed it some of his blood that was on the inside of the mask was sticky and hanging off as you lifted the mask into the air then you drop it to the floor and gasp the mask clanks as it lands on the floor. You almost fell from the couch, you pull back a little arms shaking his face looked like it was cut with a chainsaw his whole left side was a deep long line of scar and wound it was deep blood oozed out long enough to touch the floor pieces of his flesh hanging out and his left ear was missing pieces too. 

As more blood oozed to the floor you snapped out of it the mask was holding his blood in, and now you removed it he was loosing a lot of blood fast and standing still won't help, you react on pure instinct. you take some cloth and dab on it wiping blood off his face and then you had to bring out the big guns this wound was like his face could rip in half so you needed to use some stitches. So you find some needles and sutures you then close the wound on his cheek and forehead putting the hanging flesh back in its place his eye was hard to do but you did it like a pro. 

Then after you finish you take a deep breath like the whole time you were holding your breath, you look at him again the wound was closed and no blood was oozing out just now a line of sutures, you then feel light headed and check his pulse it was now stable but he was still out cold. 

So you decide to clean him up, You smiled for a moment feeling proud that you saved a life but this isn't your first life you saved but then you shake your head trying not to let the past come back to you, you needed to focus you gently pick him up again and walk to the tiny, very tiny stall which is a shower stall, it had was a handheld shower hose well it does work but you checked the small water tank under the RV it was almost empty you then wanted to smack your face cuz that was one thing you kept forgetting to find when you go out for supplies.

So you decide to do another approach you place the black Jackal on the floor of the shower stall in a sitting position with his back to the wall, and walk to get some washcloths, a bar of soap and water from one of your bottles you took it was better than nothing, you first take the washcloth and wet it and first do the top of his head just to at least clean the dirt and grime off his fur and skin, he smelled like shit.

his long White dreadlocks were grey from all the dust you then clean under his arms, legs, stomach, back, neck and inside his big ears, the soap did help a little with the stench his armpits smelled the worst, the washcloth you were using was all dark grey and brownish you then decided to use the last clean corner of the cloth to do his face it did look really dirty.

"how long was he wearing that mask" you whispered to yourself so as carefully as you could you then clean the non-scarred side of his face his forehead and muzzle, he looked better not completely clean but better than he was a minute ago. As you finished you gently pick him up again he felt a little soft after you cleaned him up, it felt pretty nice and you could feel his body temperature rising a little as he was in a warmer place, you place him back on the couch his long tail was touching the ground to avoid accidentally stepping on it you pick it up.

"Ohh floofy" you then say it sure was floofy like a cloud you then rub the tip of his tail to your cheek on it to enjoy it you didn't care how bad it still smelled it was the floffiest tail you ever touched then you stop yourself.

"Wait what am i doing?" you say as you look at his tail then blush when you remembered you just put it down with an embarrassed and red face and look away. you then decide to get some dinner all you took out was a bag of popcorn, a beer can and beef jerky and sit on the floor nearby to keep an eye on him.

after about two hours it was silent the black jackal was still asleep you just finish your food and wait for him to wake up and to mentally prepare yourself, he might attack you or do something so you wait and prepare yourself. You still needed to remember who he is the one who ruined your home and life still remembering him flying around the sky glowing red and destroying buildings you needed to really think what we'll he do if someone saved him, you still don't understand why you helped him, you still thought leaving him was wrong and seeing him hurt like that you just had to help him, you always had a good heart and it was always in the right place so you hope this time your good heart doesn't get you into danger. 

You were getting tired you look outside to the sky it was getting darker you knew it was nighttime you had a small battery operated clock on the counter it read 9:30 pm you were getting sleepy your eye lids were heavy, you then were about to drift off your head lowering until then, you hear a grunt your head darts back right up and your eyes shift to the jackal wide open, you froze and then stand up keeping your distance the black jackal's head moved to the right a little and he grunted again it sounded deep and rough, you then take one step closer staying still.

"He's waking up" you whisper to yourself afraid to wake him up yourself, he then moves his head more and his gloved fingers begin to twitch, he then moves his hand to his forehead like he must have a headache, then he opens his eyes with the injured one he couldn't move it but to his other eye he opened it and struggled to focus. You very slowly move a little closer to him, preparing yourself for the worst for him to wake up and attack you, so you put one hand behind your back and grab a knife you had in your back pocket.

Then as he lifts his head he turns to you and sees you he then looks right at you and speaks.

"Ugh...*huff* wh...what...happened....ugh...wh-where, where am i?" He said his voice was deep, raspy and cold, all you did was stare at him he didn't seem angry or in attack mode just...confused.

"I...d-do you...know...where i am?" The black Jackal says to you, you tilt your head in confusion this was not you expected him to do so you decide to talk to him.

"Ugh yes...i do your in my RV you're safe...i think" you say your sentence was a little off since you weren't sure what to say to him. he looks around the RV.

"What's an...RV?" he asks you, your eyes widen and your jaw opens a little you then get really confused he doesn't know what an RV is you then let go of your knife slowly letting your guard down? 

"Its like a house on wheels, do you know what happened to you?" you ask him he just looks around more trying to think of an answer he took quite a while to answer.

"I...i don't know i don't seem to remember how did i get here and who are you?" He asks you, of course he doesn't know you, you then ask him this.

"Do you...know who you are?" you test him a little, he looks really confused he looked to the ceiling "I...i don't know, i can't recall anything i don't know who i am" hearing Those last words your heart fell into your stomach, you then look down completely unprepared and never in a million years expect to be in this situation with him.

"Oh no whatever happened to him something must've removed his memories he has amnesia he must've hit his head or something he doesn't remember anything what do i do? " you think to yourself not prepared for this you do know him, but not his name you only knew he was the one who destroyed your home but now he doesn't remember that what are you gonna do to him now?


End file.
